Desert Days - A Loud house Fanfic
by thehardboiledhit
Summary: In an unlikely Event, Vanzilla breaks down in the middle of The desert. How will the loud family all survive? Or more importantly, How long...
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys. Welcome to My First story! I based this on my favourite cartoon, The Loud House. I'm still quite young so don't expect any good content off me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not have anything to do with The Loud House. All rights reserved to Chris Savino.**

Chapter one: Car Calamity

"I want that seat!" Said Lynn

"Oh just forget it, it smells worse than Lana..." Said Lola

"Wait what?" Lana said, shoving her hand into Luan's Face.

"I should get that one there!" Shouted Luna. "Only so I won't get barfed on by princess puke!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Said princess pu, I MEAN Lori. Everyone looks at her.

"Right let's go in age order" She said. Everyone got in a line.

Very surprisingly. It finished quickly. Lori buckled Lily up. And Mr and Mrs Loud Came out of the house and Into the car.

"Everyone ok?" Said Mrs Loud.

"Yes mom" they all said. They were all thinking about saying jinx, but nobody wanted to break the peace they somehow created.

"Right-io, Letsa go!" Said Mr loud. He always says weird stuff like that. All the kids knew he would be trying to cheer them up in a situation when they're stuck or upset. And no matter how annoying it is, it always works.

The car pulled out of the driveway. "Cali, Cali, Cali-fornya, Cali, Cali, California State! Dang gotta work on that." Said Luna, trying to make a 'rad' tune.

 _Ten Hours Later..._

There was no reason that the girls should be asleep by now. Everyone was snoring there throats out, Except Lincoln, Who fell asleep about and hour after they left Royal woods.

He begins to talk to the viewers again,

"Ya know, In a family as big as mine, Family Holidays are usually on the list of 'forget it' things, Except today was the day that my parents though we should go on holiday. So now we're miles from the nearest town. I'm gonna say... About 5 hours.". He looks out the window, Seeing the nicest view he had ever seen.

Then, the car just makes a long VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Sound. Creating much pain in Lincolns ears. The car stops.

Then Lincoln didn't see a cactus at all. He did see his dad, attempting to fix the engine.

" Well I'm guessing that's not good." Said Lincoln. He saw steam coming from underneath the car.

 **Ok I know the chapter was short but the next one will be a lot longer. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Quick Author Message

OK guys this is not part of the story. I saw my first review off Venividivici 3, she said she wondered what other people would do in the situation at hand. I was thinking the same. I just want to say that from thus, I am creating a small chapter at the end of the story, where we find out how we would!

Yours truly - thehardboiledhit


	3. Surviving day one

**I'm back! Like I said this chapter will be a lot longer than chapter one. After the car broke down the family has found it hard to be happy.**

 **Let's go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the loud House, all rights reserved to Chris Savino.**

Chapter 2: Day 1

"What am I going to do?" Screamed Leni "I haven't done my 50 brushes!"

"Don't you have other things to worry about Leni?" said a frustrated Lori.

It had been an hour since Vanzilla's Engine blew a fuse. The loud family has been finding it hard to live without food and water.

"Wait a minute!" Said Lincoln "I've got good news and bad news! Good news, I've got emergency food! Bad news...well..Lisa it's your infinite Lamb."

"You Did what?!"Shouted Lisa "Wait a little minute, How will you cook it? It's raw."

Lincoln had an idea. He ran up to Vanzilla. He placed his hand on the roof, Only to afterwards find a burnt hand. He quickly Yanked off some loose metal. He took over to a sandy area. He plopped it on the floor. He put the Lamb on it. "Now we just have to wait and see if it works."

 _Half an Our later_

"Bro, This is never gonna work!" said Luna, watching Lincoln Turn the lamb round for the fith time.

"Aaaaannd...Done!" He said.

He took a bite. "oh...my...gosh". He said. "So?" Said Luan.

He ripped pieces off it seeing them growing back.

He gave everyone a piece. Before you could say 'Eat up!' Lana was already wiping grease of her face. "What? It looked good."

After eating, they consulted their dad, Who wasn't doing to well.

"Oh no" He said.

"What's wrong dad?" asked Lynn.

"Kids...were stuck" He said.

"Uh oh, not good not good!" Lincoln said as he started to clench his legs.

"oh boy". Said Lana "gotta go Linc?"

"What?! Lincoln gets to go but we don't?" Leni frustratedly said.

"No leni, It means he has to...you know..." Lori tried to explain.

"It means he has to pee!" Shouted Luna.

"Oh thank you Luna for letting everyone know my new task." Lincoln said sarcastically.

While Lincoln...ahem...Luan thought it was a good time to tell a joke.

"I know how to cheer us all up, With a Joke!" She said "I heard this one in this book I got, So, ahem.. A bear walks into a restaurant, He says to the Waiter 'I'll have a burger with...Fries' The waiter asked 'Why the big pause?' and the bear said 'I don't know, I just always had 'em'. Haha! Get it?"

"I get it!" Said Lola "Pretty good, Surprisingly"

Just then they heard a massive CLANG! Leni turned and a tyre hit her straight in the face.

"Leni!" Everyone shouted. Lynn flipped her over. Leni just had a nosebleed and a bruise. While Lori got a tissue from her pocket and cleaned blood of Leni's Face, The others ran up to the van, Which had caught fire, they pulled Mr loud from under the car, Who was surprisingly unharmed, He wiped ashes off his face, then quickly grabbed the girls and ran away from the van.

"What's happening Dad?" Said Lynn.

"Duck!" He shouted

The van Blew up. Metal and glass flew everywhere.

Once the smoke cleared, Lynn got all the girls up. They couldn't find they're mom or dad anywhere.

"Lisa!" Lynn shouted. Lisa had found her parents, and for the first time in gosh darn history, Lisa was crying. Lynn looked down and saw her parents.

And then.

The girls began to cry.

 **Ok guys so I Know this chapter was much shorter than I said. I would make it longer but I thought that bit was the perfect cliff hanger.**

 **So Day one has death. Small spoiler, Day two will have death and injury. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Quickly gonna say this is going to be the length of most chapters.**


	4. im sorry

**Sorry Guys I am gonna be Starting a new loud house fanfic. Maybe one a little less...ye know...dark, anyways I will still update this but I know it won't be too much.**

 **Bye guys!**


	5. Day Two

**Welcome back**

Chapter 3: As I wait

"Oh my god...I GOT A _SIGNAL_ " Lori shouted

"well call 911!"

"Ok!"

As the phone called 911 everyone began to remember the vivid image of their parents turning to ashes in an explosion.

Horrifying.

"Hello 911 uh yeh were in the middle of a desert an..." Lori couldn't finish.

Because an eagle took her phone

"Oh my bleeding god..." Luna said facepalming. "Were stuck."

"Oh c'mon were gonna need a better attitude than that if we want to get away!" Luan said with a surprisingly cheerful tone.

"My god don't you get it Luan? Were stuck here! Were not going anywhere anytime soon! "

"Right listen Luna, I know this is hard, but we need a plan to get outta Here." Lincoln replied. He hadn't spoken much since the explosion. "Lana found out someone had messed with the engine. And whatever they did broke it, causing a chain reaction after a certain amount of driving."

"Alright. Own up guys. Who did it?"

They all looked at each other. They all knew one of them was pure evil. Just they don't know which.

It wasn't Lori because she was majorly paranoid about this stuff.

It wasn't Leni because, well forget the engine, she can hardly open the freaking DOOR

It wasn't Luna because she would be to into her tunes

It wasn't Luan because she had the sticky seat, so she could hardly move.

It wasn't Lynn because she would be sleeping. (She had a match the night before)

It wasn't Lincoln because he knew better.

It wasn't Lucy because she was seeing how long she could go playing dead

It wasn't Lana because she was playing with mud.

It wasn't Lola because she spent half the ride with a mirror. Other half asleep.

It wasn't Lisa because she knew better.

It wasn't Lily because she's been asleep since chapter 1.

"Well who was it?"

"It was Lana! The mud got in the engine! LETS KILL HER!" Lola shouted getting a bit over excited

"Wow wow wow Mrs prim and perfect!" Lori said putting her hand in front of Lola. "calm down.."

"No!" she replied jumping over her arm. Her foot caught on Lori's Arm. And she face face flat on the floor. She looked at her lip.

Blood

She began to scream. Lori grabbed her and held her tight. Now usually she would complain. But Lori didn't bother complaining about her tank top now being 75% blood. "Oh Lola.."

"ITS LANAS FAULT. THIS WOULDVE NEVER HAPPENED IF SHE DIDNT GET MUD IN THE ENGINE!"

"Right... Let's be real here...Lana was it you?"

"...y...well...Yeh..."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone began to come closer to her. Lincoln quickly picked her up and ran onto the road. There was a car coming up. He jumped onto the car. The driver hit the brakes. Lincoln and Lana flew forward and landed on the floor. They got up and ran up the road. The girls stopped. And so did Lincoln and Lana.

Lola was on the floor.

Ouch.

 **Ok guys sorry short chapter again. Please read my New fic. '** _ **White eyed fever',**_ **It's a Minecraft fanfiction. Oh well hope you guys enjoyed. Please no hate comments. I'm quite young so I did say don't expect the best material off me.**

 **Babbye!**


End file.
